Cops and Robbers
by Sweet-Lemonade
Summary: Aomine is a police officer and was promoted to a detective. His first case has something to do with a certain redheaded fire fighter, but will his feelings that evolve for him get in the way of his safety? (AoKaga, some smut, yaoi, fluff, don't like, don't read.)
1. Chapter 1

**So, I got this idea from playing GTA and watching gameplays of it on youtube. I hope you enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

"Aomine. Do you have any evidence on this guy? You know we can't just arrest him." I roll my eyes at my blonde haired parenter, Kise. It was rare to see him being this serious.

"Duh, I'm not stupid like you." That set Kise off.

"So mean~! What would Momoi say if she saw you treating me this way!?" He begins to rant as I walk away, waving from over my shoulder.

"Whatever you say~. Just know that you'll owe me $50 when I make this guy sing like a canary~." Before he could scream at me even more, I go into the interrogation room. I sit down across from the chained up redhead, getting a good look at his one gold eye. I turn on my pocket recorder and put it on the table, out of his reach.

"Akashi Seijuro, correct?" Akashi nods, an insane smile on his face. I raise an eyebrow and lean forward, putting my elbows down on the table. "We found the scissors that were used to kill the victim in your house with your fingerprints on them. How can you explain that?"

"Do I really need to?" Akashi cracks his head to the side, making a loud popping sound that makes me shiver.

"So, does that mean that you admit to killing Nijimura Shuzo?" The smile on his face widened.

"Yes, you could say that. He was trying to take my scissors away." I gulp and nod, turning off the recorder. I get to my feet and tip my police hat to the redhead, knowing that he is one of the richest people in Japan.

"It was nice talking to you, Akashi, but you will be sent to court in a few days." I see Akashi's whole body twitch, his smile getting bigger by the second.

"It was a pleasure seeing you, Aomine Daiki."

* * *

I sit down at my desk with a huf, taking my hat off. There are footsteps coming over to my desk. It can only be one person. Midorima. The green haired captain stops in front of me and crosses his arms over his chest, one of his eyebrows raised. I gulp and lean back in my chair.

"Yes, captain?" A scowl was formed on his face as his foot begins to tap the floor.

"You do realize who you arrested, right?" It was my turn to scowl back.

"Yeah, I do. But I couldn't just let him get away with murder!" Midorima sighs and pushes his glasses back up on his nose, just like always. I finally notice the manila folder in his hands, a small smile starting to dance upon my lips.

"So…do I get to be a detective?" With only a slight nod, my captain answered. I jump up out of my seat and cheer, throwing my police cap across the room. Kise pops his head up from his desk, my hat hitting him in the face. He falls to the ground dramatically and starts to sob, making me laugh.

"Aomine~! How could you be so mean~!?"

This made me laugh even more. I had to grab onto my desk so I could stay standing up. I see that Midorima was chuckling slightly as well.

"Kise, you fucking idiot." I choke out between laughs. By now, almost the whole police station was laughing their ass off. This is why I like working at the police station.

* * *

It took half an hour for Kise to stop crying and an hour for everyone to stop laughing. Okay, I may be exaggerating a little, but it felt like it. Even Director Imayoshi was laughing. And he NEVER laughs.

I lean back in my chair and put my feet up on my desk, sighing in content. I grab the case folder off of my desk and start to look inside. My eyes widen and I gulp a little. I didn't even look up when I see one of my best friends coming in the building, Kise hugging him tightly. That's when he was in front of me.

"Aomine." I jump and drop the folder, the contents spilling out of it. I curse under my breath and begin to pick everything up.

"Shit, Tetsu. Don't scare me like that. Now I gotta organize this again." The light blue haired ghost just looks down at me, patting the glitter off of his apron.

"Sorry, but I came to see you and Kise to give you some news." I blink and look the kindergarten teacher in the eye.

"What news? Is it that important to leave your kids unattended?" Kuroko smiles faintly and tilts his head.

"Oh, they just got out of school. It was a half day today." I nod and stand up, stuffing the papers back into the file.

"Okay, but that still didn't answer my first question. What are you gonna tell me?"

"Yes. I came to tell you that there's a new fire fighter who will be working alongside the two of you whenever fire is involved with your work." Kuroko smiles a little more, "I think Aomine will really like him."

I blink again and sit in my chair, staring at the shadow in front of me.

"What do you mean by that?" Before Kuroko could say anything, Kise comes running over and hugs the shorter one. He kisses him on the cheek and smiles.

"Oh~! My little Kuroko came to see me~!" I try to hide my amusement as Kuroko makes a face.

"Kise, let go of me. I can't breath." The blonde listens to his boyfriend and quickly pulls away.

"I'm sorry~!" I roll my eyes and begin to look through the case file again.

"Speaking of fire fighters, Kise, we got a case."

* * *

**Well, there I go, starting a new story. *sighs* I bet you guys can guess who the fire fighter is~ ^.^ Hoped y'all enjoyed it! ~Sweet-Lemonade. **


	2. Chapter 2

**That didn't take long. ^W^**

* * *

"So, you're telling me that someone is targeting firefighters?" I shake my head and throw the case file down on the table in front of me, Kise quickly grabbing it and looking through it. His eyes widen in horror and he covered his mouth.

"This guy is going after ATTRACTIVE fire fighters and kidnaps them. He keeps them in a safe house, living out his fantasy of having a relationship with a fire fighter. Then, after awhile, he burns the house he was keeping them in down." The blonde shakes his head and closes the file, putting it down.

"He must have a connection with fire fighters. Maybe his wife or someone he cared about was a firefighter and they got caught in a fire and died." I nod and lean back, putting a hand on my chin.

"Maybe, but we can't jump to conclusions. He may just do this for fun." My partner's nose crinkles at the thought.

"Aomine~! Don't make me think about it like that~!" I roll my eyes and hit him on the back of the head.

"Stop being a baby. Now, c'mon. I wanna go see the new recruit at the fire station. We need to warn all of them." Kise smirks and makes a kissing noise.

"Oh~. You taking up Kuroko's word and gonna go see the hot fire fighter~." I scowl and kick him from under the table, standing up and going towards the door while Kise groans and holds his leg.

"Shut up and let's go already, baka." Kise quickly jumps to his feet and runs after me as I walk out the door.

"Wait for me~!"

* * *

I knock on the fire station door, waiting a little bit before I knocked again. Still no answer. Are they trying to test my patience? What the hell is taking them so long?! I raise my hand to knock again when someone FINALLY opened the stupid door. Of course, it was one of the laziest people I knew.

"Oh, hello, Mine-chin~." I groan and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Hey, Murasakibara. Can we come in, please?" The purple haired giant in front of me looks down as he digs through his overall pockets, trying to find something to snack on.

"Hmm…are you here to meet the new guy? He's pretty cute~." My eye twitches.

"What's so special about this new guy?! I'm here to warn all of you!" Kise smiles awkwardly and takes hold of Mura's arm and leads him back inside, letting me come in as well. Once we get inside, I see that they were all eating lunch. I didn't look around enough to see any new guy, I just go up front with Kise.

"Hey, guys!" They all smile and wave at the both of us. Kise waves back. I elbow him in the ribs and cross my arms over my chest, a hard scowl on my face.

"Kise, this is a serious matter. Now, stop acting like a kid." The blonde pouts and turns away from me.

"Fine, but you gotta tell them." I roll my eyes.

"Duh." I turn to look at all the crowd of hungry guys in front of me and put my hands on my hips, "Look guys, there's a murderer on the loose who is targeting FIRE FIGHTERS! It doesn't matter what sex they are, as long as they're attractive, he will kidnap them, live out his sick fantasy of being in a relationship with one of you guys, then burn down the house he locked you in when he gets board! Now, I'm telling you this so you can stay on guard, ya hear me!?"

They all get to their feets and nod, shouting the word, "Hai" at the same time.

"Uh…excuse me, but who are you exactly?" I blink and look through the crowd, seeing a redhead about my age. I raise an eyebrow, not being able to see his face through the wall of older men. (Older than at least 25 is what I mean.)

I point to the redhead and narrow my eyes.

"You! Redhead! I can't see you! Come over here!" He didn't move. This made me scowl.

"Eh!? Why should I listen to you when I don't even know your name, Aho!" My eye twitches and I smirk as Mura grab the new, ignorant bastard by the top of his head and pull him into view. That's when I get a good look at him. He was…so hot.

The new guy had red and black hair that fell in front of his eyes, as if he was trying to hide his weird split eyebrows. He has these intense red eyes that seemed to complement his whole face structure. He seemed to be pretty tall, but I would bet anything to say that I'm probably taller.

That wasn't all. Along with his height, he had some pretty nice muscles that looked well defined underneath his tight-ish, white T-shirt. I feel my scowl dissolve into a look of awe. I never knew I'd be able to find someone who looked as good as…well, me!

I snap out of my trance when I feel Kise flick me. I look over at him, confused when I hear him giggling.

"What are ya snickering about?" He points to my mouth. I look down and see a puddle of drool at my feet. My eyes widen. I was…drooling?!

I quickly wipe my mouth and look over at the guys I have gotten to know so well, seeing them laughing quietly as well. I gulp as I see the deep breath on the redhead's face, making him look absolutely adorable!

"Aomine! You have a nosebleed!" The blush darkened as I turn around and wipe my nose.

"Eww~. Mine-chin is thinking pervy thoughts about Kaga-chin~." I just blew it…

"I-I apologize, newbie. I am officer Aomine Daiki. Now it's your turn to tell me who you are." I turn back around to see the remnants of the kid's blush on his cheeks as he nods slowly, looking away.

"I'm Kagami Taiga. N-nice to meet you, officer." My eyes widen as Kagami puts his hand out, wanting me to shake it. A smirk made its way upon my face before I gratefully grab the tiger's hand and squeeze it gently.

"It'll be a pleasure working with you, Kagami." He nodded and looked me in the eye, smiling brightly.

"That's what I was gonna say, Ahomine." I scowl and yank my hand away.

"Bakagami." Kagami didn't get mad. He just simply laughed and nodded, bowing slightly.

"It'll be fun seeing you around, Aomine."

* * *

"So~. What do you think about Kagami~?" I sigh and put down my rice bowl, glaring at Kise. Kuroko just munched on his dinner silently as he watched the two of us.

"What do you mean? I just met him." Kise pouted and was about to bang on the table like the 5 year old his is, but Kuroko stopped him from doing so.

"Kise, not at the table." He nodded, but still lectured me.

"I saw you drooling and your nose was bleeding! You must like him!" I roll my eyes and pick up a piece of tsukemono, popping it into my mouth. I keep myself from drooling at the taste. It was amazing, like always. I still marvel at how good Kuroko is at cooking.

"This is good. Thanks for the meal." Kuroko nodded, smiling faintly. The only reason I'm at their house is because I just go promoted today and I have no one else to celebrate with.

Kuroko looks down at his watch for the thousandth time, shaking his head slightly.

"He should be here…" I raise an eyebrow. I don't say anything though. Mostly because the doorbell had rung.

Kise smiles and jumps to his feet, running over to the door, leaving me and Kuroko alone.

"I still can't believe that you can actually cook like this just because an old friend from high school taught you."

"Hai. You wanna know who taught me, Aomine?" I nod, smiling faintly. If I could the recipe for the miso soup and actually know how to cook it right, I would be happy.

"Kagami taught me." My eyes widen and my mouth drops. Before I could say a thing, Kise butts in.

"Look who's here!" I turn to see the who it was.

"Oh my god…" Speak of the fucking devil.

* * *

**That wraps up this chapter. XD I love Aomine's reaction towards Kagami. I think that's how it should have happened in the anime. It would have been perfect. Till next time! ~Sweet-Lemonade**


	3. Chapter 3

**God, I'm awful with updating. *sulks again* Well, if any of you are currently reading, "The Story Behind These Scars" I apologize for not updating as soon as you'd like. *sulks more* Well, hope you enjoy this** **chapter!**

* * *

"Thank you for coming, Kagami." The redhead smiles and nods, sitting down next to me. I gulp and smile faintly. Kagami looks over at me, his eyes widening. "Oh! You're Aomine, right?" I nod, making him smile even more. He stuffs his hand into his jacket pocket, fishing out a small box. My eyes widen when he hands the box to me. "Congratulations on your promotion!" I take the gift carefully out of his hand and tear off the navy blue paper. I open the box and a smile spreads across my face. "How the hell did you know?" I grab the chain necklace and hold it up, a small basketball charm dangling at the bottom. Kagami just chuckles. "Well, since Kuroko invited me here and told me the occasion, I knew that it would be rude to not give you something to congratulate you, so I asked him what you liked and he said basketball." My smile gets wider as I put the necklace around my neck, playing with the charm.

I see a slight blush on the redhead's cheeks as he starts to talk with Kuroko. This made me smirk. I guess Kuroko and Kise were right about something for once.

"So, Kagami. Do ya like me?"

"W-what? N-no, I just met you today!" I chuckle and scoot closer, liking the way his blush brightened.

"Okay, let me rephrase that~. Do you find me sexy~?" When he gulped, I knew the answer.

"W-well…you are s-sexy…"

"I knew it~." I put my hand under his chin and lift it up slightly, leaning in close. His lips started to tremble. I chuckle and pull away, kissing his forehead quickly.

"You're so cute~." Out of the corner of my eye, I see him scowl.

"I'm not cute." I didn't even have to say anything, since Kuroko and Kise started to back me up.

"Yes you are, Kagami."

"You're so cute, Kagami~!" He groans and slouches. He grabs his rice bowl and starts to eat. This was gonna be fun~.

* * *

"Aomine~! Do you wanna come with me an Midorima to the fire station? You'll get to see Kagami~." My head shoots up from my desk, a line of saliva connecting my lips and the hard wood. I blink and try to fix my train wreck of hair, wiping my mouth when I'm done. I get up and brush the wrinkles out of my clothes. Kise smiled and looped his arm through Midorima's, only to get rejected a second later.

This made me laugh. The blonde just glared at me and started towards our captain's car, grabbing the keys on his way out.

"I wouldn't let him drive if I were you." The green haired detective nodded and pushed his glasses back up his nose with his bandaged fingers.

"Yes, I know, Aomine. I am captain for a reason, you know." I scowl and nod, looking away. Midorima took this chance to put his hand on my head and ruffle my hair, making me groan in frustration.

"What was that for?!"

"I'm glad you finally like someone. It's cute to watch you get excited to see him." I scowl more and start to walk faster.

"Whatever, I just wanna fuck him, then I'll be done. That's all." Before I could get to the car, Midorima got in the final say.

"Keep thinking that, Daiki." Of course he has to use my first name. But the thing is, how the hell would he be able to understand what I'm thinking?!

* * *

Once we got to the fire station, I get out of the car and see Murasakibara standing in the doorway, almost waiting for us. He, of course, had a bag of chips in his hand was eating them as if he had just smoked pot and had the munchies.

"Hello, Mine-chin, Kise-chin, Mido-chin~. You're just in time. We're testing the two new guys." I blink and tilt my head slightly.

"Two new guys? I thought there was just one." The giant shook his head and grabbed another chip.

"There's another~. His name is Haizaki Shogo~."

I just shrug and go inside, ducking as Takao almost jumps at Midorima, hugging his husband tightly.

"Midorima~! You came to see me~!" I roll my eyes at their sickly display of affection and slam the door, hearing a thud on the other side. I peek out and see that I hit Kise. I gulp and kneel down next to him. He was knocked out cold. Crap.

"Aomine! What did you do?!"

"I-I didn't know he was behind the door! It's not my fault!"

"Yes it is! You didn't have to slam the fucking door!" I argued with my captain for a long time. That is, until there was a loud siren that started to go off inside the fire station.

"Oh~. I guess it's time to watch Kaga-chin and Haiza-chin go through the test." I look at Murasakibara and see a small smile on his face. He was thinking, for once, about something. It made me wonder.

"Who do you think will do the best?" He answered immediately.

"Kaga-chin~. He wants this the most." I nod slightly and pick up Kise before following the purple haired giant. He leads us into the courtyard where all the other men had gathered. The redheaded spit fire and a guy I've never seen were at the end of the obstacle course that all firefighters have to take.

I narrow my eyes at the one I believe to be Haizaki Shogo. He had dark grey cornrows and two piercings on each ear. I could almost breath in his mysterious aura. I don't know what his deal is, but I'm gonna look into him later.

Everything goes silent as the chief of the fire station begins to shout out the rules of the course before he points his gun up into the air and shoots. Once the bullet goes flying through the air, Kagami is the one to take off first. I start to observe him.

"Fast reflexes, speed, and the instincts of a tiger. I think he has the best qualities for a firefighter." I look over to see who was talking, my eyes meeting with a good friend of mine.

"Hello, Aomine. It's been awhile." I smile and nod, putting my hand out for him to shake.

"Hey, Susa! How've ya been?" Susa Yoshinori was my old teammate in high school. We played basketball together and have been friends since. I have to still look up to him though. His brown, spiky hair is the same as always. It's comforting in times like these to have a good friend at your side. And when I say "times like these", I mean when I get cases that are especially gruesome. It's nice to know that there are people out there that will always be by you, no matter what.

* * *

It took less than 7 minutes for Kagami to go through the course, setting a new record. But the new guy wasn't far behind. If it wasn't for Kagami's quick start, they would have finished at the same time. It was pretty amazing, considering Kagami's only 23 and he just set the best record in the fire station. And don't get me wrong, it's a pretty hard course to go through. With that in mind, Murasakibara's words continue to echo through my mind. I can't help but think that that giant idiot was actually right. Kagami finished first because he wants this the most. This made me smile and start to come forward. I want to be the first to congratulate him. And I'm glad that I'm the first one to stand in front of him.

"Nice job, Kagami." He looked up at me as he tried to get his breathing under control. He was bent over, his hands on his knees as sweat dripped from his forehead.

"Thanks. Aomine. Not to be. Rude. Or anything. But why. Are you. Here?" I smile and hand him a bottle of water, watching closely as he almost chugs the whole thing in one breath.

"I came here with my captain and partner to see you. Why else?" I could see the gleam in his eyes brighten at my words, as if he'd been praised by his number 1 idol. It was strange, well…in my mind.

He stands up straight and puts his hands on his hips as he let his head fall back. He was still panting heavily as well as sweating buckets. I smile and put a hand on his shoulder. He looks at me and I just smile more.

"How about I take you out. You know, to celebrate. Sound good?" The shock on Kagami's face was crystal clear, but it then dissolved into a huge smile.

"Okay! How about Ichiban Sushi at 6:30?" I nod and turn to start towards the door, waving to him from behind my back.

"Cool, I'll meet you there. See ya later!" Once I was out of the station, I couldn't hold back my excitement. I can't wait.

* * *

**Done! I'm sorry! The Constitution test is tomorrow! Until next time! ~Sweet-Lemonade**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have no words to give to you that would explain how sorry I am for this taking so long. I'm so, so, so, SO sorry! Please forgive me! *bows to all of you***

* * *

"Aomine! You actually look good!" I scowl and hit Kise over the head with the clipboard that I was holding, making him start to cry.

"Shut it, Kise!"

"So mean~!"

"Aomine. You look very dashing." I almost jump out of skin at the sound of Kuroko's voice from behind me. I sigh and clear my throat.

"Thank you, Kuroko." The shadow smiles slightly and nods, walking quietly back to Kise's desk. I sigh and look at my watch. I had about 10 minutes until I had to leave.

Looking down at the stack of papers on my desk, I sit down and begin to research my newest case. I feel my eyebrows furrow and a scowl start to form on my face.

Every time was exactly the same. Kidnapped, taken to an abandoned house, raped, tortured, and then burned alive. I shiver at the thought. Why the hell would anyone do this? Yeah, maybe they had a loved one that was a firefighter. And yeah, maybe they died in a fire, but why would they wanna relive this? I mean, I wouldn't want to. Even if I was mentally ill.

"Aomine, you should start heading out. You don't want to keep Kagami waiting." My eyes quickly dart to my watch, seeing that I wasn't late, but it'll be close.

"Shit, thanks, Tetsu! See ya!" I run to my car and start to back out, hoping that I won't have to break a few traffic laws to get there on time.

* * *

I fix my jacket before walking into the nice resturant. Right off the bat, I noticed Kagami sitting at a smallish table. He looked up and smiled once he saw me, making me smile in turn.

As I sit down, I put my jacket on the back of my chair. I grab the menu and start to look through it, glancing at the handsome man in front of me. He just smiles when our eyes meet and looks away, a very light blush dusted on his cheeks.

"So, Kagami. Did the station throw you a party after you passed?" A happy gleam formed in his eyes as the memory of that night filled his mind.

"Yeah! They all congratulated Haizaki and I! It was really fun. We went to a bar, Haizaki got hammered and started to hit on Susa, but when Susa rejected him, he started to flirt with me." he laughs, "But he then threw up on Murasakibara's shoes. He wasn't too happy."

I couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped my lips at the thought of the giant having vomit on him. Kagami smiled and put his menu down when the waiter finally got to our table.

"What would you like this evening?"

"Yakitori Don and a bottle of Junmai Ginjo Sake, please." as the scrawny male nods and writes down his order, Kagami smiles more, "Thank you."

Eyes turn to me, waiting for me to tell him what I want.

"I'd like Tonkatsu, thank you." The man nods and takes our menus and leaves.

"How have thing been at the police station? Get any good cases?" I chuckle and look Kagami in the eye.

"Things could be better if people would stop committing crimes." I earned a laugh at my dry joke, "But, as you know, there's a guy who's...doing stuff to firefighters." He nodded, gulping noticeably.

"Yeah, I remember you and Kise coming and telling all of us." I watch as the redhead shivers at the thought. I don't blame him for feeling a little uneasy. I would too if I was him.

I sigh sadly and run a hand through my hair before leaning back in my chair.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm gonna keep you safe." Kagami raises an eyebrow, smirking slightly.

"Are you now?"

"Of course. I mean, it would be a shame for me to miss out on someone as sexy as you." I smile even more as Kagami blushes as red as his hair up to the tips of his ears.

"S-shut up, asshole. You're sexy too." My eyes widen slightly at his words, chuckling slightly as I think of the ways this night might go. I nudge his foot from under the table, moving it up to his chair, resting my heel on the edge of his seat. And when he looked at me, I knew exactly what was gonna happen after dinner.

* * *

The second after I unlock the door to my apartment, Kagami pounced. I almost fell backwards as his mouth was latched onto mine, his tongue licking my bottom lip. A smirk forms on my face as he tries to take dominance. I pull away and slam the door closed, grabbing the redhead's chin and force him to look me in the eye.

"You think you can top me?" I almost laugh when Kagami smirks as well, nodding eagerly, "Well, think again."

I lift his body about an inch off the floor pressing him into the nearest wall, pinning him there with my body weight while I start my assault. He moans as I suck on his neck, biting it hard enough to draw blood. I lick the small wound in apology before moving down onto the part of his neck connecting to his shoulder.

"A-Aomine…" I smirk and pull away, about to ask what he wanted, but was taken by surprise when his hand travels down my leg to lightly squeeze the bulge in my pants. I couldn't hold back the groan that resonated from my throat.

"You like that, Aomine?" I watch a smirk dance across the redhead's mouth. I bite my lip slightly, doing the same to him. He moans, his dick twitching in his pants. I couldn't help but find him even more sexy than he already was. I can't wait to hear him in the bedroom.

* * *

"Damn, Kagami. Your voice is so sexy. I might cum right now if you keep moaning my name like that." I look down at the little tiger, loving the sight of him sweating and panting beneath me. I move my fingers in him, making his breath hitch. I lean down and capture his lips in a rough, demanding kiss, thrusting my fingers faster. I swallow his moans as I brush over his prostate. I smirk and pull away, pressing softly over that spot again; the feeling of his twitching hole becoming addictive. He lets out a breathless moan, gripping onto my shoulders, clenching his hands.

"I-it's too much. N-no more." I chuckle and lean down, pressing my forehead to his.

"Oh, I'm just getting started." Any protest he was about to voice went silent as I hit his prostate again, a little harder this time. The redhead's back arches, no sound coming out of his open mouth. I chuckle and lick up his neck, flicking his earlobe with my tongue. I trace the shell of his ear before whispering huskily into it.

"What do you want, Taiga?" He whimpers at the sound of his given name, making him clench around my fingers.

"I-I want…" He moans as I continue to attack his prostate.

"Tell me." I kiss his cheek, his panting becoming more rapid.

"P-please fuck me, Daiki."

"How do you want me to fuck you? Do you still want just my fingers?" Kagami growls in frustration, knowing that I want him to swallow his pride.

"Bastard." I cock my head to the side, smirking.

"Oh? You wanna stop? Okay." I pull the digits out of him, making him gasp at the loss.

"N-no!" I flinch slightly at how panicked he sounds. I raise an eyebrow and start to get up, only to get pulled back down.

"Hm? What is it?" Kagami was pouting, a light pink blush tinting his cheeks.

"I want you to fuck me with your monster of a cock." I feel heat rise in my face at how blunt and confident he became due to his lust clouded mind. I smile and nod, positioning myself so I was aligned with his small opening.

"You sure you can handle me?" I smirk as he nods, wrapping his legs around my waist. I lean down and kiss him gently, slowly entering him until I was fully seated in his amazing tightness. My eyes widen and I quickly pull away from the redhead, licking the new wound on my lip.

"You fucking bit me!" He smirks and licks the blood from his mouth.

"You're too fucking big." I couldn't hold back the laughter that escaped from my mouth, making him pout again.

"What's so funny?" I kiss the crook of his neck.

"Oh, nothing." I bite down on the tender skin, moving my hips slowly. Kagami gasps at the sudden pain and movement. He closes his ruby eyes. I start to go a little faster, keeping a steady rhythm with my shallow thrusts. But once I hear the redhead moan, I begin to go faster, angling myself to hit his prostate with every thrust. He soon turned into a moaning, writhing mess.

"D-Daiki! Y-yes! H-harder! Faster!" I comply and start to speed up, grabbing his legs to widen them, putting one over my shoulder as I turn him on his side. I smirk as precum starts to drip from Kagami's erection onto my sheets. I being to pump his cock in time with my thrusts, making him go crazy. His body became extra sensitive to every touch I give him, his moans becoming so loud that I'm pretty sure everyone on my floor knew what we were doing.

"Taiga! I'm gonna cum!" I pant into his ear, making him even closer to the edge. I run my finger over the tip of his dick, smirking at him. "Come with me."

"Daiki!" I bite my lip as he comes, clenching down on me. I thrust a couple more times before I come deep inside of him, sighing as he moans at the heat that filled him.

I come down from my sex high and pull out of him, watching as my cum flows down his trembling leg. I couldn't help but smile.

I lay down next to him and put my arms around his waist, pulling him closer.

"Aomine…"

"Hmm?" I close my eyes and put my chin on his head.

"The sheets…" I chuckle at Kagami's slurred words.

"It's fine. We'll worry about that later." He nods slightly before falling asleep, my heart beating a little faster than normal.

* * *

**Again, I am so sorry that it took me forever to update this. It's been hard. I have no other excuse. Until next time (hopefully)**

**~Sweet-Lemonade**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait, but I have had a lot on my mind. Very sorry, guys. Happy (belated or not) birthday, Aomine! :)**

* * *

I open my eyes and look out my window, squinting as I'm bathed in light. I groan as I sit up, seeing that I was alone in my bed.

"So, that's how it is…" As my feet touch the cold floor, I think about what happened last night. I smile at the memory as I walk into my living room, the scent of homemade food wafting through my house. I rub my eyes as I take in the sight of the redhead in my kitchen with nothing but an apron on.

"Good morning, Aomine." Kagami turns his head towards me, his bright smile that could light up all of Tokyo. I gulp around the lump in my throat and sit down at the counter, Kagami setting a plate of food in front of me. My eyes widen and my mouth drops at the beautiful looking plate filled with pancakes.

"Wow...this looks good." I look up in time to see his delighted smile start to float to the surface.

"Thanks, I'm glad you think so." he tries to say casually, failing in the end, "Now, eat your breakfast or it'll get cold." I nod eagerly and start to dig in, noticing that it tastes as good as it looks.

"Thank you for the food!" I mutter between huge bites I close my eyes in bliss as the taste overtakes my senses.

"Yeah, yeah. Just put your plate in the sink when you're done."

"Hai!"

* * *

I look back as Kagami and I go off in two different directions. He smiles and waves at me, a slight limp in his walk, my ego growing at the sight.

As he grows smaller with every step he takes, I start to quicken my pace to the station, throwing open the doors as I sprint to my desk.

"What do we got so far on the firefighter case, Kise?" I scowl as the blonde snores loudly, drool dripping out of his mouth, "KISE!"

His head shoots up, his eyes wide in fear as he pushes himself back in his chair.

"ATOMIC MONKEYS!" I raise an eyebrow at my partner, wondering what the hell he was dreaming about.

"What the fuck? Kise, snap out of it! Did you get any research done last night?" Golden eyes blink sleepily, his head starting to bob up and down.

"KISE!"

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" I cross my arms over my chest, leering down at him.

"Oh, really? You aren't dreaming about atomic monkeys?"

"Shut up, Aomine!" Kise snaps, this being his usual mood when he has been woken up. I sigh and rub the back of my neck as I start towards my desk.

"I guess I'll have to do this all by my lonesome self." There was an annoyed scoff from the old basketball player.

"You must be used to being all by your lonesome self mister, 'The only one who can beat me is me'!" I roll my eyes and lean back in my chair. I start to flip through the case file for the hundredth time. That's when I notice him.

"Hey, Kise. Come look at this." He complies and walks over to my side, looking over my shoulder.

"What is it?" I show Kise a picture, pointing to one of the firefighters from the last station that was targeted. My partner's eyes narrow at the man with light grey hair, a scowl on his face.

"Look familiar?" He nodded slowly, tilting his head to the side. I flip the page and point to the same guy in another picture from a different fire station, but this time his hair was almost white.

"Wait...is he in every picture?" I nod, a smirk on my face.

"Yup. Now we just gotta find out who he's posing as." Kise nods and almost runs to his desk, putting the man's appearance in the data base.

"Aominechi. It's gonna take about a day since he seems to have so many aliases." I nod and start to look through as well, hoping that we get this done before we give him the chance to strike again.

* * *

"Hey, uh...Kagami? I was wondering if you, I don't know. You wanna play basketball or something?" I bite the inside of my lip as the redhead goes silent on the other line.

"Basketball? Sounds fun!" I sigh in relief and let my shoulders relax.

"Cool. So, where do you wanna meet? Do you, like, wanna go somewhere else before?" I look around as everyone in the station starts to stare at me as if I had just shape shifted before their eyes. I scowl and flip them all off, mouthing the words, "Fuck off".

"How about you come over to my apartment for lunch and then we'll go play?" I blink, my heartbeat quickening. Wait, what the fuck? When did this start happening?

"S-sure! Sounds good. Text me the directions and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, see you, Aomine! Have a good day at work!" I smile at his sweet words.

"You sound just like a housewife, Bakagami." The growl that rumbled through phone threw me into a laughing fit.

"Shut up, Ahomine! Go get shot!"

"I'll try my best! Goodbye, my little tiger~." I say with mockery clear in my voice.

"Whatever, asshole. Bye." As I flip my phone closed, Kise quickly trapped me in my chair, his face way too close to mine.

"What?"

"Aominechi! You idiot! That's not how you talk to your lover!" I raise an eyebrow, pushing him away.

"We're not lovers. We've gone out on one date."

"And you already have cute nicknames for each other!"

"Not really, they're more like insults." The blonde rolls his eyes and leans against my desk, crossing his arms over his chest.

"The point is, I think you're starting to show emotion, Aominechi." My eyebrow twitches at his statement.

"Shut the fuck up and get back to work, you over grown baby!" Just as I predicted, Kise begins to bawl and runs into Midorima's office, complaining about me once again. I smirk and put my hands behind my head, day dreaming about how my date with Kagami will go.

* * *

**Done. Sorry for the long update date, but I've got a lot on my plate and I have no excuses. All I gotta say is that if I need to update something, just PM me and bug the shit out of me. I really don't mind. XD Until next time!  
**

**~Sweet-Lemonade**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, back with more AoKaga AU. :)**

* * *

I knock on the redhead's apartment door, looking down at my watch to make sure I was on time. Within a couple of seconds, the door flung open, Kagami smiling at me. I smile back and simply nod in greeting.

"Yo. Is lunch ready?" Red eyes roll as I was invited in, the door closing behind me.

"Yeah, it is, Aho. Now, sit down and eat before it gets cold." I nod and go into the living room, seeing that it had been set up as a small dining room. In the middle of the table was a large pot filled with what I believe is Oden. I lick my lips at the amazing smell and take a seat, my eyes widening as Kagami brings over another plate of Anpan.

"Thanks for the food!" I say before grabbing a bowl and filling it almost to the brim. Kagami does the same, but it only takes a minute or so before he's back for more. I begin to marvel at how much he could consume in one sitting. Not even counting the sweet treat.

"Holy shit! How can you even eat that much!?" He looks up at me, swallowing hard before he answers.

"Oh, this is normal for me." My eyes widen as he begins to eat once again, filling his cheeks like a chipmunk. I couldn't help but find him adorable.

I reach for an Anpan, taking a bite. Once the flavor exploded in my mouth I couldn't help but groan in pleasure.

"This is so good…" I watch closely as Kagami tries to hide his blush by looking away, but it was no use.

"Thanks, Aomine." I smile and lean over the table, kissing his forehead.

"Don't thank me. I'm just telling the truth." Just with those few, simple words, his face turned as bright as his hair.

"Shut up and finish your lunch. I wanna go play basketball as soon as possible."

* * *

We walk in a comfortable silence to the nearest basketball court. We didn't need to say anything, for we both knew that there will be a lot of talking when we play. I couldn't help myself from smiling in anticipation. I glance over at Kagami, seeing that he felt the same way.

We walk through the chainlink gate, the redhead starting to dribble the ball as we made our way into the middle of the court. My smile widens as he begins to step side to side, getting ready for his first move. I watch his movements closely, reacting quickly as he tries to drive past me.

After awhile, we both get so sucked into the game that we don't even notice one of Kagami's co workers started to watch us, his eyes filled with awe. I dash past the redhead and dunk, making me the winner of our one-on-one. He lets out a stream of curses as he wipes his brow.

"God damn, how'd you get that good?" he asks, a certain fire in his eyes that I crave. I smirk and put my hands on my hips, chuckling at the question.

"I was just born awesome." He scoffs and rolls his eyes, bouncing the ball back at me. I raise an eyebrow at this, passing it back to him.

"Oi! Just one more round!"

"Ha!? I gotta get back to work soon! And so do you!"

"Just another round! That'll be it!" I shake my head, crossing my arms over my chest. Kagami growls and throws the ball at my face, hitting me straight in the nose. I lose my balance and fall to the ground, landing with a loud thud.

"FUCK! THAT HURT, YOU BASTARD!" The redhead smirks and chuckles, but not for long. I grab his ankles and pull him down with me, pinning him down on the hard cement. He starts to struggle, but I don't let him budge, a smirk forming on my face.

"Let go, Ahomine!" I shake my head and lean down to try to kiss him when I was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Kagami, what are you doing? You're supposed to be at the firestation." We both quickly separate from each other and get to our feet, straightening our clothes.

"Uh, yeah. I know, Haizaki. Sorry." The darker man sighs and waves his hand toward himself, turning away from the two of us.

"Don't say sorry. Just c'mon. Let's get going." Kagami nods and smiles at me, kissing my cheek before running to catch up with Haizaki.

* * *

"Aominechi! Come look at this!" I groan as I was pulled into the station, just barely able to stay on my feet. I yawn, already tired from that day's fun activities with Kagami.

I was pushed into my chair, getting rolled to Kise's deck. I look at his computer screen, only seeing all the pictures of the guy we're looking for. I turn towards the blonde, confused as to why this was important, considering we had already established this lead.

"What is it that I should be looking at?" Golden eyes roll and pale hands spin me around in my chair to face him.

"We got the names." My eyes widen tremendously at this new information, watching as Kise grabs a piece of paper off of his desk. "He's been under many names, but these were the most recent ones reported."

I snatch the paper out of his hands, reading the list aloud. "Kurai Ame, Erai Kumori, Raikou Yakunan, and…" I stop reading as I recognize the last name, my heart almost stopping. I jump to my feet and wrench the phone off of the receiver, dialing the firestation.

"Hello, Mine-chin. What is it tha-"

"Murasakibara! Has Kagami shown up for work!?" The giant yawns and grumbles, hopefully looking around.

"No...I thought that he was with you."

"What about the other new guy?!"

"Noo~." I slump back in my seat, looking at this list, rereading the last name on the paper over and over again in my mind.

Haizaki Shogo.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER~! ;D I'm so sorry. I'm even mad at myself. I'll try to update, I've just been having writer's block, ya know? Well, until next time.**

**~Sweet-Lemonade**


	7. Chapter 7

**You know, I've just realized how evil I can be. Well, mostly because I told my best friend that I wanted to make Kagami and Aomine suffer in this story. XD True story.**

* * *

I walk slowly into my office, rubbing my eyes. I yawn loudly as I sit down, drawing the attention of Kise. He turns around in his chair and leans on my desk.

"Aominecchi. You look tired." My eyebrow twitches in annoyance.

"No shit. I didn't sleep last night." Gold eyes widen tremendously at my confession, pale hands lunging toward me to grasp my shoulders.

"What?! What were you doing all night?!"

"I was doing research."

"What for?" I scowl as Kise is thrown into a complete state of confusion that he had gotten himself into.

"What for?! I've been trying to find the location of Haizaki before he kills Kagami, you dumb ass!" I hear a sigh behind me, making me almost jump out of my seat.

"Aomine is right, Kise. Kagami is a big part of the fire station and his family is going into panic mode. We must work diligently on finding him." I look at Midorima from over my shoulder, seeing worry deeply settled in his eyes. I gulp and nod, directing my gaze down to the floor.

"So, what did you find out, Aomine? I mean, you couldn't have stayed up all night to come back to work empty handed." I flash a quick grin before I turn in my chair, bringing up various websites on my computer. My captain leans over, his chest hovering over my shoulder.

"I found a bunch of abandoned houses and old factories. He is notorious for being in places that no one looks in." I glance at the green haired man, watching as he nodded in approval.

"Good work, Aomine. Now, go to the work lounge and get some rest. I can see the circles under your eyes." I scowl and groan, getting up and doing as he says.

"I could still do research…"

"Not in your condition! Right, Kise?" Before the blond could say a word, I whip around and glare at him. Whatever he was gonna say, it was silenced. I couldn't hold back the sense of pride the action had given me.

* * *

"Aominecchi. You gotta go home. It's late." I glare up at Kise, halting my pen.

"What? How late can it be?" The blonde scowls and grabs my chair, pulling me away from my desk.

"It's almost 11. You NEED to go home." I scoff and slap his hands away, going back to my computer to research. Kise growls and grabs his coat off of his chair, hitting me in the face with it. I grab the corner of it, yanking out of his hands out of frustration.

"I'm fine. Just go back to your fucking husband and leave me alone." Kise grinds his teeth together, ripping the jacket from my hands before turning his back to me and stomping out the door. I flip him off as he drives away, looking around the dark and empty station. The only light on was the small lamp on my desk. I lean back in my chair, staring up at the ceiling in silence.

"Kagami…" I whisper, jumping up when I hear static. I look around, watching the projector screen go down in the meeting room. Slowly, I get up and go inside, keeping the door open just in case.

The projector itself turns on, pure black reflecting on the screen. That's when the voice sounded through the room.

"Hello, Officer Aomine." My eyes widen as Hazaki begins to speak, the camera focusing on something in front of it, or someone. I cover my gaping mouth as I take in the sight of Kagami. His eyes were blindfolded, a balled up cloth worked as a gag, and his body was shaking in fear and anxiety.

"Kagami! What have you done to him, Hazaki?!" The tanned man chuckles and finally comes into view.

"I haven't done anything to him...yet," he snickers, moving the redhead's head back and forth with his fingers on his chin, "But I couldn't bring myself to do anything until you saw first." I grind my teeth together, slamming my hand down on table next to me.

"Don't touch him! I'll kill you if you do anything to him!" Cold eyes glance up at me mockingly, a switchblade in his hand. He brings it to Kagami's cheek, pressing the hard metal to his soft flesh and quickly slices it. Kagami jolts up, a tear escaping from behind the blindfold.

"MH!" Hazaki smiles, using his tongue to lick up the blood.

"Mm, your voice is so adorable, Taiga. Why don't I do that again?" I watch, horrified as the firefighter is cut, over and over in many different places until it seems he's bleeding all over.

"STOP IT! JUST STOP!" My plea goes unnoticed, small rivers of saltwater going down the redhead's face. Before the last cut, the criminal looks over at me, smiling sweetly.

"Well, this has been fun, Aomine. But I think we should be going. Thank you for your time."

"Hold on!" I screech, the gag falling out of Kagami's mouth.

"Aomine?" As soon as those words left his mouth, the screen went black.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is really short, but I've been having some troubles lately. Exams are coming too. -_- But, I'm guessing y'all are gonna hate me because of this. I'm so sorry. XD Until next time!**

**~Sweet-Lemonade**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry guys. Things have been really crazy lately and my grades...eh, whatever. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Aomine, but we have to take you off the case. You're getting in too deep." My eyes widen before I slam my fists on my desk, adrenalin pumping through my veins. Midorima keeps his composure, looking down at the files in his hand, his glasses slowly sliding down his nose.

"You...you can't do that! Kagami's still missing and it's been 3 weeks already! You need me on this case." A green eyebrow twitches up, his eyes glancing at me.

"I can and I will. Don't think that I don't know what happens when you go to the bathroom."

"What do you mean?" I ask cautiously, flinching as my captain throws the file down on his desk, standing up with his hands flat against the polished wood.

"Do you really think that I can't hear you having an anxiety attack?! How many do you have each day because I've counted at least three every day! How many times have you thought of all the worst scenarios that could happen!?" he screams, this being the first time in years that I've seen him so upset. He takes a deep breath and falls back into his seat, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"What I'm trying to say here is that I'm worried about you. You need to go on vacation and clear your mind." I scowl and lean back in my seat, shaking my head.

"You know full well that if you make me go on vacation, I'll just research more than ever."

"I know…" he whispers, "But I'm letting you do that. I want you to discourage yourself and have some time to get over this." My mouth goes dry and my blood goes cold.

"How can you say that?!"

"Aomine, this guy is good. You have to remember that he's been doing this for 5 years. And we don't know if he's already killed Kagami yet. We'll still keep searching, but it's hopeless," Midorima says as he gets to his feet, standing by my chair, his hand on my shoulder, "Please understand that we don't want you to see when we find him."

"Don't say that. He's still alive. I know it."

"How do you know it?"

"I JUST DO!" Silence settled between us until it was interrupted by the sigh that slipped past Midorima's lips as he walks towards the door, opening it for me.

"You will be paid for personal time off. Now, go home and relax. God knows you need it."

* * *

I stare at my computer screen as I scroll down through different websites, ones including police reports. The clock says 3 am, but I won't sleep. I can't sleep. Not when Kagami is in danger.

I furrow my brows together as I find nothing, my Skype icon showing that I have a new message. Thinking it's Midorima, I ignore it. Then it goes off; again and again.

"Fuck, fine!" I grumble as I bring up the web page, raising an eyebrow at the unknown user name, clicking on it anyways. What I saw made my throat go dry.

"It seems you're having trouble finding us, officer Daiki," the message says, below it a picture of the redhead, his body battered and beaten almost to where he was unrecognizable. I quickly save the image before setting my computer up to record my screen. I just know that he'll want me to see it first hand.

The ring tone goes off, just like I predicted. Without hesitation, I answer his call, biting my lip as Kagami's pants come through the speakers.

"It's nice to see your scowling face again, Daiki." I grind my teeth together, feeling my stomach leap into my throat by what happened next.

"A-Aomine, please help me. Please...please…" Hazaki hushes the redhead, looking at me with a twisted smirk on his face.

"You're so quiet, Daiki. But you probably just wanna scream at me."

"Yeah, I do. Why are you doing this, Hazaki?" The man chuckles, taking a knife out of his pocket as he puts the dull edge against Kagami's tongue, making him shiver in fear.

"Why? Because it's so fucking fun. But don't worry, I'm not done with him yet. I'll give him back to you when he's turned to ashes." Kagami cries out at the statement, his breath quickening.

"I'll find you. And when I do, you better pray that I have someone else with me to pull me off of you. Because if not, I won't hesitate to kill you." He laughs, taking his his knife before stabbing it into the redhead's thigh, a loud groan rumbling from his sore throat.

"I highly doubt that. Well, we must be going. Do you want to say anything else, Taiga?" Kagami nods, his eyes widening as his blindfold was ripped off. His bright, red eyes look at me, his surviving fire still there.

"Aomine...Aokigahara forest. A mile in to the East! Call everyone! Tell them where we are! Please! Get Hazaki!" Hazaki lunges for the camera, a pain filled scream coming through before it was turned off.

I sat there for a moment, my heart almost breaking as his scream plays back in my head; over and over again.

"It's my fault…" I mutter as I remember our second date, how he went with Hazaki, how I was suspicious of him. But I didn't do anything, "It's all my fault."

I shake my head and bring up my email, sending the video to Midorima. I slowly get to my feet and grab the phone, calling Kuroko. There were a couple of rings before someone finally picked up.

"Aomine-kun. What do you want at this hour?" the smaller boy asks, an annoyed tone to his voice.

"It's all my fault, Tetsu. I should've stayed with Kagami. I shouldn't have let him go. Tetsu, it's my fault."

"Aomine-kun, listen to me. It is NOT your fault. You didn't know. You couldn't have known," Kuroko says softly, "Now, what's this all about?"

"I found Kagami," I say, my voice starting to waver as a tear slips down my cheek, "But I might have just killed him."

* * *

**I'm so sorry. I'm a terrible person, I know. I'll try to hurry up and get the next chapter out. But...idk when I'll have time. Well, until next time!**

**~Sweet-Lemonade**


	9. Chapter 9

**That was pretty fast. XD**

* * *

"Calling all backup. We need backup! Now! Get out here stat!" I grab one of my guns and put it in my holster, keeping one out before making sure my bullet proof vest was nice and tight. Kise turns on his flashlight, waiting for Midorima's signal. No one spoke, there was no need. We all knew what we had to do.

At the wave of his hand, our captain begins to creep forward slowly towards the area that Kagami had spoken about. Then we get a call.

"Midorima, we have arrived. Which way are you going?" The green haired man leans into his walkie talkie, nodding for us to go on. I look back at Imayoshi and Kise before going on ahead, looking around as we get further and further away. That's when we spot it.

A cabin.

"Okay, we gotta do this quickly or else we'll be caught in the fire that's about to start. Are you with me?" The two men nod as we run to the small house. I open the door slowly, my gun pointed out in front of me. At the entryway, it split into three hall. I motion down two of them before taking the one to my left.

I end up in the living room, the walls dark and dingy and furniture that had been ripped to shreds. There was a single chair was in the middle of the room, a camera in front of it. Kagami wasn't there.

I go through the long room until I walk into the kitchen with appliances removed, the scent of gasoline filling my nose. My pace quickens until I come to a closed door, a small trail of the liquid leading behind it. Without much thought, I kick the door down and point my gun out.

"FREEZE!" My eyes widen as I see Hazaki with a lit match in his hand that was hovering over the redhead who was soaked from head to toe in the flammable fluid. The man smirks at me, putting his hands up.

"Congratulations, officer Daiki. You found us." I glance down at Kagami, fear crystal clear in his eyes.

"Put the match out," I say, my scowl hardening as he pauses, "NOW!"

"Now, now. No need to be impatient." My eye twitches, but I feel a little more at ease as he finally puts the match on the ground and stomps on it. I lean into my walkie talkie, keeping my eyes on Hazaki.

"I've found them. I repeat, I've found them. Proceed with caution. He has gasoline. This place could be set to blow." I take a step closer, keeping my gun pointed at the smirking man.

"Untie Kagami." A dark eyebrow was raised, but quickly lowered when I pressed the muzzle to his head, "Now."

He quickly undoes the knots that kept Kagami in place. I pat his shoulder and he gets to his feet, standing close behind me. Fast footsteps come through the broken entry way before the backup we had ordered lunged and trapped Hazaki, putting his hands forcefully behind his back. I grab Kagami's hand and quickly lead him out of the house.

I hear sirens outside and when we get out, there was a large firetruck parked in front of the cabin along with an ambulance. The medics quickly pour water over the both of us, washing the gasoline off of our bodies and before they can grab Kagami, I hug him. We sit there for awhile, rubbing each other's backs to comfort the other. We pull apart and smile, and for a moment, I thought that everything was right again. But I was sadly mistaken.

* * *

The house went up in flames, the firefighters quickly springing into action. I look around for Kise and the others, but see that they were no where to be found. They were still in the cabin.

I look at the small group of men manning the water hose, but no one else. My eyes widen and I sprint towards the burning building, others yelling at me from behind.

"What are you doing, Aomine!?" I don't look back, I just keep going full speed.

"My people are still in there! I need to get them out!" There were gasps of horror from behind me, but I pay them no mind as I run into the cabin.

"Kise! Midorima! Imayoshi! Someone! Answer me!" There was a groan a little ways down the hall that sounded familiar. I quickly run to where they were, jumping back as a rafter comes crashing down, blocking my way. Smoke filled my lungs as I powered through the halls before finding a couple men from the other division. I help them out before going back in, someone else following me.

"Kagami! Go back outside!" I shout as he runs down a different hall, emerging with an unconscious blonde and Imayoshi.

"Shut up and find the others! You can't do this all by yourself!" I grit my teeth as the redhead drops the two of danger before running back in. I point to the middle hall as I go into the left one. Before I even make it back to where Hazaki was, Kagami came running to my side. I give him a strange look, but he just runs ahead of me, his bleeding leg catching my eye. I bite my lip and just keep going, watching as Kagami picks up the last two reinforcements and leaves Midorima and Hazaki to me.

I grab Midorima and help him to his feet, his face and glasses covered in soot. He uses me as support as I grab the criminal, hauling them out of the house before collapsing on the grass, thankfully out of the way. I grind my teeth together and roll over, grabbing Hazaki by the collar of his burnt shirt, banging him against the ground.

"You piece of shit! I'm gonna fucking kill you! You almost killed my friends and my love! You better pray Satan will be nice to you, because you'll be seeing him real soon!" In the heat of the moment, I begin to punch the man so hard, it hurt my fist. It took no time before his face became bloody and swollen. I was about to hit him harder when someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me off of Hazaki and pinned me down as he was cuffed and taken away. I look up and see Kagami, a smile on his face.

"Aomine, it's over. He's not worth it. Now please, stop." I gulp and nod, getting to my feet before being led to the ambulance and loaded into it.

* * *

**Don't worry, there will be another chapter after this. But damn, that was fast. Until next time!**

**~Sweet-Lemonade**


End file.
